


Last Christmas

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda reflects on an upcoming move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases in italics represent a character's internal thoughts. Dialogue between /s represents telepathic conversation.

Amanda stared out the window at the snow-covered Geneva landscape.   They were here to attend a holiday party at the Earth President’s residence, and it was beautiful, the weather and the old-fashioned Christmas decorations bringing back fond childhood memories of Christmases past.  Even though the event was largely a political one, as these diplomatic gatherings always were, for the Humans in attendance it also served as an added excuse to be festive. 

The president’s staff had gone out of its way to deck every surface, it seemed, with Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa finery.  There were also tributes to Diwali, now past, as well as Chinese New Year, yet to come.  Evergreen garlands were strung in abundance, mistletoe hung slyly in certain doorways, and replicas of the many incarnations of Santa Claus were everywhere.

She had been enjoying the taste of actual winter weather as well as the celebratory cheer when she realized with a start that this was going to be the last holiday season that she would be celebrating as such, possibly for quite a while.   The thought put a damper on her festive spirits.  “Excuse me,” she had murmured to her companions before slipping away from the sounds of Christmas music, tinkling glasses, and laughing Humans and humanoids alike.

Now, staring out at the gently falling snow and at the colored lights that lit up the estate, Amanda sighed wistfully.   T’Pau had summoned Sarek back to Vulcan so soon.  _Why?_   It seemed as though they had only just begun their married lives here on Earth – finally free (for the most part) of a scandal-mongering press, protesters and terrorists.   They were just settling in with some sense of normalcy (whatever that was, for them), and now they’d been told they must uproot it all almost immediately and start over again, on Vulcan.

It wasn’t that Amanda didn’t wish to live on Vulcan.  She did, very much so, and she knew Sarek would have new responsibilities there.  This move was just much earlier than expected, and with less time to adjust to leaving what had been her home for her entire life.

Fingers reaching out to touch the chilled window glass, she sighed again.  Maybe there would never be a time when she would feel completely ready.  _But then, Sarek has lived away from his home for how many decades?_

Then she heard the slight rustle behind her, and before she could even turn she felt his presence beside her, his mind reaching for hers.  Sarek had extricated himself from his diplomatic duties of the moment and had come looking for her.  Somehow, he always knew the right times to appear.

“Are you well, _Aduna_?” he asked quietly.  A pause, then, “You are troubled.”

Amanda shook her head, embarrassed.  “No, I—” She started, then looked up into his discerning stare.  “It’s just, I’m going to miss all of this.”

“It is not logical to maintain such emotional attachments,” he chided.  “But it is quite… understandable.”

Amanda looked at her Vulcan spouse askance, unsure of whether he was teasing her or not.  Then his expression took on a more serious cast and he spoke again.  He had heard what she had left unspoken.

“My wife, I will not deny that I… anticipate our arrival on Vulcan.  However, I also am aware that this move is not insignificant for you.”  He paused, and then slowly added,  “If it is too much, we can make alternative arrangements.”

Amanda’s eyes widened at his unexpected statement.  “But Council members always reside on Vulcan.  It’s tradition.”  Her expression revealed her confusion.  She knew how much he valued the traditions of his people.

“It is tradition,” he replied softly.  “Nevertheless,” he explained, “there have been occasions when I have found it necessary to forego tradition, when the reasons for doing so are… compelling.”  She knew he was referring to their bonding, and she gave him a tender smile.  His voice became deeper, huskier.  “Your happiness, my wife, is… another compelling reason.”

Amanda gazed at Sarek’s olive-tinted features, so similar and yet so different from her own, admiring his dark hair, those elegant ears, and penetrating eyes, beautiful yet alien.  Shouldn’t her instincts have told her to choose a man of her own kind, one more like herself?  Just as her instincts were telling her now to feel nervous about leaving her home planet behind?  

_No.  In the essence of who we really are, there is no one who is a better match for me.  Regardless of the packaging and all that comes with it.  I will follow him anywhere._

She stepped closer to him, closer than Vulcan protocol would find appropriate, but he allowed it.  “I love you,” she whispered, silently wishing to feel the comfort of his tall, solid frame, but knowing that less would have to suffice, for now.

“You honor me,” he replied solemnly.

He raised his hand, and Amanda lifted her two fingers to meet his in the _oz’hesta_.  To her surprise, she felt his other hand reach around her waist and pull her toward him.  The air in the secluded alcove reverberated with his deep voice.  “ _Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, Aduna.”_

Just briefly, she laid her head on his chest.  _/We can make our own holiday traditions./_

_/Indeed, we shall./_

THE END


End file.
